


Steven Universe Transformation Roulette!

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Absorption, Drabble Collection, Future Fic, Gen, Kink, Mind Control, Object Transformation, Reality Bending, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Bored guy writes transformation drabbles. Hilarity ensues, probably.Rating will likely increase later.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Jasper/Mean Lapis (Steven Universe)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 42





	1. The Book of Ruby (Ruby, Book Page)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random thing I decided to start. Hope people like it.

Ruby was going through some of Amethyst’s old things, looking for a movie to watch with Sapphire for date night. She’d been digging for a while, and was starting to feel tired.

Suddenly, she picked out a leather bound book with no title - confused, she tilted her head and took a look inside. On the first page was the squashed, abstracted form of a caveman; then, over the page, a Roman noblewoman and a Chinese princess. They were all stylised in such a way that they filled the page completely, as if they were square people in a square world.

She flicked through until she reached a blank page.

“Huh?” She blinked. “But I’m only half way through the book! Why’s this page blank?”

She brushed her hand over the blank page - to her alarm, it stuck fast, as if glued to the paper. She tried to pull it free, but only succeeded in tugging the sheet (it seemed amazingly resistant to being torn.) She was about to call for Sapphire, when she noticed to her horror that her arm was being sucked into the page, which was starting to become a deep red colour.

“Oh my gosh! Sapphire, help!”

She made to run to her wife, but the book suddenly seemed to weigh a ton, anchoring her in place. She tripped and jolted backwards, landing on her back on top of the page. She felt her back squeezed, almost like putty, as she sunk into the book. Her depth faded away - she felt her arms stick to her sides, her legs freeze in place, and before long her flat face was gazing upwards, a look of alarmed confusion permanently printed on it.

She didn’t know how long she sat there, but before long Sapphire came into her line of sight. Her flat heart leapt -  _Sapphy will help me!_

Sapphire gazed down at her, pursing her lips as she gazed right into her eyes.

“What a strange book,” she said to herself. “I wonder why Amethyst has it…”

Ruby’s heart sank as she picked up the book and gently closed it shut. She could hear her wife walking away, talking to herself about showing it to Amethyst and Pearl - she mentally sighed.

She just hoped they’d notice she was missing before they got themselves absorbed by the book too… 


	2. A Dress in the Window (Sapphire, Mannequin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Includes brainwashing.

It was the week before Pearl and Bismuth’s wedding, and Ruby and Sapphire had decided to wear different outfits to make a sharp fusion outfit. Sapphire had opted for the dress this time, and had made her way down to an old tailor shop down the coast to find one.

The seamstress there had ignored her as she went through her wares, busy in the back; Sapphire was left to choose on her lonesome. Yet nothing seemed to shout at her today, and she was about to head out to look somewhere else when she heard a sudden shout.

“Oh! That dress of yours is divine!” The seamstress grinned, stepping out from behind her counter. “Could I convince you to part ways with it?”

“I’m afraid not,” replied Sapphire. “It is a hard light construct that cannot be separated from my body.”

“Oh, you’re a gem, of course,” nodded the seamstress. “Well, may I take a picture to use as inspiration?”

Sapphire smiled softly. “Of course.”

The seamstress grabbed a rickety old camera with a huge bulb on top. Sapphire turned to face her, making a pose - one hand on her hip, the other stretched slightly outwards. There was a bright flash…

The seamstress set the camera down and stepped forward, feeling the fabric of Sapphire’s dress. The gem didn’t answer, her plastic skin shining in the store’s sterile lights. Deep down, she thought something might be wrong, but she couldn’t put her finger on exactly what.

“Perfect!” said the seamstress. “I’ll just copy this, and we’ll have you out of here again as soon as it’s done!”

Sapphire didn’t know what that meant. Would she be sent to another store? That sounded likely. She pondered on it as the seamstress disconnected her arms and carefully took off her dress, leaving her featureless body exposed. The seamstress grabbed a blue sundress off a rack and quickly draped it on as a replacement.

“It’ll take a week, two tops,” said the seamstress. “Don’t go anywhere!”

Sapphire would have laughed. How silly of her!

Mannequins didn’t go anywhere, after all.


	3. The Nozzle (Bismuth, Balloon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Includes reality change.

Bismuth frowned as she looked over the strange, nozzle-like device. It was a gem weapon that had been sent to her forge by it’s owner - apparently it was broken, but she didn’t have the first idea what was wrong with it.

“Hmm…” She turned to Pearl, who was standing next to her. “What do you think?”

Pearl shrugged. “It’s not like any weapon I’ve ever seen…”

Bismuth reached forward and picked up the nozzle - it suddenly shot forward, slamming into her stomach and fixing itself where her bellybutton would be.

“What the-”

Her stomach and chest suddenly blew out, expanding as they took on a rubbery sheen, her gem losing all depth and appearing as if it was simply printed onto her. She reached down to pull out the nozzle, only to find her hands had turned into useless, puffy mittens. She stepped back, and her feet squeaked.

“Bismuth, what’s happening?!” demanded Pearl, alarmed.

“I-I don’t know!” Bismuth replied. “I thin- _squeak! Squeak!_ ”

Her mouth froze in a toothy grin as her head changed, her dreadlocks turning into long, floppy tubes. Pearl could see a sheen over her eyes as the light reflected off her.

“Bismuth!” exclaimed Pearl.

She reached out and squeezed her arm, feeling nothing but air beneath her rubber skin.

“Oh my stars, we need to-”

She blinked. Bismuth, frozen in her happy expression, wondered why she’d suddenly stopped talking. Was she being affected?

“-oh!” said Pearl, smiling. “What a _lovely_ balloon! I think I’ll take it home, it’ll look great in the living room!”

She grabbed Bismuth and carried her along as she walked merrily back to the warp pad, apparently completely forgetting the strange transmogrification that Bismuth had undergone. In her mind, Bismuth remembered some of Homeworld’s experiments with memetic weapons - devices that could change reality…

 _Oh, tumble my rocks_ , she thought, letting out an annoyed squeak as she bobbed along behind her friend.


	4. Jasper's Approval (Jasper, Bobblehead)

“Hey, Jasper.” Curly, one of the two Lapises whom Steven and Lapis had stopped terraforming, paced the cave she shared with Jasper. “What do you think? Should we dig a little pool out the front? Or is that too pearl-y?”

Jasper smiled and nodded.

“Yeah!” Curly snapped her fingers. “Not too pearl-y at all. And should we get some nice blue drapes for the cave entrance?”

She smiled as Jasper beamed and nodded again.

“You’re being so much more agreeable since you got transformed!” she said, picking up the tiny, big-headed plastic figurine that was her girlfriend. “You must be enjoying it!”

Jasper still smiled, but she’d stopped nodding. Curly giggled and gently flicked her head, and she began to nod again.

“What do you say?” asked Curly cheekily. “Would you rather I didn’t get you turned back? Do you want to be a bobblehead forever?”

She pretended Jasper’s nod was slightly more vigorous.

“Then it’s settled!” Curly set her down. “I’ll just keep you like this! Isn’t that nice?”

For the umpteenth time, Jasper nodded.


	5. Close To You (Steven, Body Part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wwwwwwelp, this one's sent us right into the E zone.
> 
> Disclaimer: Steven and Connie are adults and married in the following story.

Steven and Connie lay in each other’s arms, wrapped in the bedsheets. Suffice it to say, it had been a good night, and now they were content to snuggle together until morning. The only light was the pink glow of Steven’s gem and cheeks. He smiled drowsily, and gently took hold of his wife’s breasts.

“Steven?” Connie giggled. “Whatcha doing?”

“Mmm… I could just melt into you, Connie,” replied Steven.

The pink glow spread from his gem, covering his skin, and his fingers began to dissolve into light. Connie smiled, but shook her head.

“No fusion tonight, Steven,” she said. “I’m happy just to bask in… wait, what’re you doing?”

Steven’s arms had melted into vaguely defined pools of light, flowing into her body. She glanced up at her husband, seeing only a blank, dopey look on his face - his chest turned to glowing pink, then his torso, his legs, and finally his head.

Connie looked down again. His form was flowing into her breasts, and she could feel them getting bigger as they literally absorbed her husband. In shock, she cupped them, feeling them blow out like balloons, until…

The bright light faded, but her breasts, twice the size of what they had been, glowed pink like a nightlight. Her skin moved, revealing a pair of eyes gazing sleepily up at her, and her brain connected the dots.

“Did you just - Steven, you’ve turned into my boobs!” exclaimed Connie. “I… we’ve gotta call Garnet and find out how to fix-”

She heard a voice, calm and comfortable, in her head.

 _“Garnet tomorrow. Snuggle now._ ”

Connie pursed her lips. She squeezed her breasts, and heard a contented sigh.

Shrugging, she hugged herself, lay down, and drifted off into a contented sleep.


	6. Pinned Up (Lapis, Poster)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: contains skin suiting
> 
> Cheated a bit on this one. :B

“So it’s a  _ pin-up? _ ” Lapis tilted her head, confused as she looked at the big poster with the scantily clad woman on it. “And humans hang these up because…”

Vidalia shrugged. “They find them sexy,” she replied.

Lapis nodded slowly - she didn’t quite understand, but she had to admit, the morp looked good.

“And you want us to make one?” Stevonnie asked excitedly, walking into the garage from the kitchen. “Who’s going first?”

“Lapis, I think,” replied Vidalia. “Make a pose, Laz.”

Lapis pondered for a moment, before tucking her hand behind her head, planting her other hand on her waist, and lifting a leg to allow a slight glimpse under her skirt. She did what she could to emphasise her curves, even if she didn’t honestly think they were that great. Next to her, Stevonnie giggled as they got into their pose.

“Okay,” nodded Vidalia. “Smile!”

Lapis offered what she hoped was a sultry smile, and there was a flash of light. She suddenly felt herself drift to the floor, feeling decidedly…  _flat._

Vidalia chuckled, reaching for her neck and pulling her skin. Her face literally lifted off, revealing… Peridot?

“Sorry to deceive you,” she said. “But I needed you two as posters to advertise the Little Homeworld Charity Calendar. And I have to say, you came out amazingly!”

_ What? _ Lapis thought, surprised, as Peridot reached down and lifted her up. She could see the other glossy poster, a flattened Stevonnie grinning and winking in it, and if she concentrated, she could actually hear them think.  _What happened?_

“Well, we’d better hang you two up,” said Peridot cheerfully. “Don’t worry, it won’t be long - just a year at most! You’ll have fun, I’m sure!”

Lapis felt herself tossed head over heels as Peridot rolled her up, the strange sense of being bent running through her. It wasn’t actually a bad feeling at all…

She felt Stevonnie’s canvas against hers as Peridot slipped them into a cardboard tube, a lovely, strangely warm and comforting feeling. She heard them giggle in her mind, and in that moment, she decided that maybe a year like this wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

At least, as long as it didn’t rain.


	7. A Cup a' Buck (Buck, Mug)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go for a bit of awkward comedy with this one.

“Hey, Jenny!”

Sour Cream walked out of the kitchen, carrying a brand new mug.

“Yeah?”

“You seen Buck around lately?”

Jenny shrugged, taking the mug.

“Nah, must be busy with med school.”

She looked the mug over, looking rather puzzled.

“Though this mug looks a bit uncanny, you know?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, the line on the top looks a bit like his hair,” mused Jenny. “And then there’s this sorta tan circle, and the little line there looks like his sunglasses, and the red around that reminds me a bit of his jacket.”

She handed the mug back to Sour Cream, who looked over it carefully.

“Huh,” he said. “Now that you mention it, it really does. It’s even got the little lightning bolt on his shirt on the handle.”

“Wouldn’t it be funny if it turned out we were drinking coffee from Buck turned into a mug?” asked Jenny, raising an eyebrow.

There was a long silence.

“It’s probably a coincidence,” said Sour Cream.

“It’s _definitely_ a coincidence,” agreed Jenny.

She took her coffee back and drank without another word.


	8. Suited (Peridot, Skinsuit)

_Zap!_

Peridot had a moment to let out a yelp of surprise as her skin turned shiny and rubbery - then, like a puppet with its strings cut, she tumbled to the floor, her arms and legs flopping bonelessly in all directions. Connie climbed out from behind the kitchen counter, grinning - a somewhat more hesitant Steven followed.

“It worked!” she exclaimed, looking at the little ray gun in her hand. “I mean, of course it did, Peridot built it, but still!”

“Are you sure this is necessary?” asked Steven as Connie lifted up their brand new Perisuit and pulled it over her legs. “We could always just ask to go into her lab…”

“Yeah, but this way’s more fun,” replied Connie, grinning. “You know the stuff she’s made for Amethyst? There’s gotta be a whole lot more like that… c’mon, stick your feet in.”

Steven turned red. “We-we’re wearing her together?!”

Connie grinned, blushing furiously all the same. “Don’t tell me you don’t want to try it?”

Steven paused - then, with a sheepish grin, he ran over and slipped his legs in behind Connie. Connie giggled.

“ _Someone’s_ excited,” she said. “I can feel it.”

Steven swallowed as he slipped his arms into Peridot’s, Connie quickly following. His eyes widened as they were literally squished into the proper shape.

Connie reached their shared arms down, grabbing the mask off the floor.

“You ready?”

Steven nodded.

“Do it, strawberry.”

Connie pulled the latex mask over their head - there was a strange, squishing sensation, and then they were looking out of new eyes. They blinked, clicked their tongue, tapped their teeth.

“It worked!” they declared. “And the code to enter Peridot’s lair is right here!”

They tapped their gem and grinned.

“Lets see what toys she has,” they said. “And who knows? Maybe I’ll use them while I’m still in the suit…”


	9. Snugmuth (Bismuth, Pillow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus there, life has been a pain.

Bismuth lay on the couch, sleeping peacefully. Not far away, Pearl was tapping on her phone, checking her emails before joining her partner in her slumber. She was about to close it before a strange pop-up flashed into view.

_ Custom pillows for sale! Have a pillow to remind you of your special partner! Only $9.99! _

“Ooh, that could be nice,” said Pearl, clicking the ‘buy now’ button.

There was a flash - not from the phone, but from the couch. Pearl swung round - she gasped.

The sleeping Bismuth’s arms and legs were contracting into her body, which seemed to be becoming rather more _square_ in shape. Pearl darted over, reaching out to touch her lover’s body - it was becoming soft and plush.

Her body seemed to compress as her head widened, her face expanding to cover most of her pillowy surface. Her eyes opened automatically, and her mouth twisted into a smile. A few seconds later, and it was done - Bismuth had turned into a big, soft, square pillow, sitting still on the couch as if nothing at all was out of the ordinary.

“B-Bismuth?” Pearl covered her mouth with her hand, shocked.

Before she could do anything else, her phone beeped.

_ 7-Day trial activated! Click here for permanent transformation, or let it run out if not satisfied! _

Pearl glanced from her phone to her new pillow.

She shrugged.

“Well,” she said. “Might as well give the trial a go, mightn’t I?”

She lay down on the couch, snuggling up to the Bismuth pillow, and went contentedly to sleep.


	10. Sadiehammer (Sadie, Wargaming Miniature)

Sadie stood in front of the giant, horrific monster, spear in hand and a look of cocky determination on her face. The rubble and dust lay scattered around her mud-covered feet, and she wore ragged, worn armour. Yet she showed no signs of moving back.

Or moving at all, for that matter.

There was a clatter, and a giant red d20 dice clattered along the table next to her. It stopped, a big ‘20’ facing upwards.

“Yes! Take that, daemon clod!”

An enormous green hand reached down and grabbed her, picking her up and knocking the daemon aside with her resin base. She was then triumphantly placed back on the table, right where her plastic enemy had been.

“Dude, Vidalia spent a week painting that thing,” said Amethyst flatly, picking up the daemon and packing it away. “Not all of us have magic transformation devices to make their armies, broski.”

“Yes, but my victory had to be dramatic,” Peridot replied. “Onwards, Sadie! Bring victory for the Empire! Nyehehehehe!”

She pushed her little plastic Sadie further down the table.


End file.
